Hell at Thornhill
by ArtByte
Summary: A few mini-one shots collected into a story of Cheryl remembering her past with her twin brother. One at age 6, when kids are messing with her. And another when he is the only one in his house who cares what happens to her when she's sick.


**Yay! My fist Riverdale Fic! Please, Enjoy!**

Cheryl Blossom was hated by all her peers. She never knew why they all hated her, only her twin Jason truly wanted her around. She sat on her bed, remembering the times Jason had protected her. The first was her favorite, it was when they were in first grade…

"Come on Cheryl, it's not like pre-school." A six-year-old Jason said to his sister.

"No, Jay-Jay, I don't want to. Nobody will like me." Cheryl whined, wrapping her white gloved hand around her twin's arm.

"Please," He fake-whined back, "I'll be lonely Cher." He pouted, and quite convincingly too, at least for a pair of six-year-olds.

"Fine," She said, and Jason smiled at her victoriously, "But only 'cause I don't want to leave you alone." Cheryl grinned and took his hand.

"Sure sis." Jason giggled. He led her to the doors as their parent's car drove off.

"Jay-Jay, are sure they won't be mean?" Cheryl said, hesitating at the entrance to their classroom. She sniffed, a single tear leaving her eye. Jason wiped it off her cheek.

"I'll sit with you." He said.

"I'd be offended if you didn't" Cheryl stumbled over the long and complicated word she'd learned recently.

"I'd never dream of sitting without you," Jason said, squeezing her hand. Cheryl huffed jokingly. They entered the class, and the chaos of the kids stopped, some even mid-step. People muttered and one kid ran to the teacher. Cheryl stepped behind Jason and whispered in his ear.

"Jason… They're staring at me." She gripped his arm tightly. He nodded at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm Jason Blossom, this is my twin sister, Cheryl." He said. Somebody whispered to a friend.

"Please take a seat, the other kids have cleared two spots in the back." The teacher said.

"Thanks," Cheryl mumbled instinctively. Jason smirked. On their journey to their desks, on girl, a very blonde girl, stood up.

"Hi, I'm Betty!" The girl said, thrusting her hand out in a silly-looking greeting. Jason shook her hand and coaxed Cheryl to do the same.

"We already introduced ourselves," Cheryl said, taking her brother to the pair of desks cleared for them.

"Oh, yeah. I know." Betty said, following them, "I heard you guys. I sit in the group over there." She finished, pointing over to the cluster of tables.

"Good to know," Cheryl grumbled, Jason, glared at her and tapped her arm lightly.

"Oh, umm… What I meant was. Would you like to play with us at recess?" Cheryl put on a smile, but not for long. Betty nodded enthusiastically. Then ran back to her seat as the teacher instructed them.

"Okay, kids. Today we are going to work on writing. We are going to do the work-pages that Reggie and Valerie are passing around, for the letters a, b, c, and d." She said, flopping back into her teacher's desk. The kids groaned, all but Jason and Cheryl, who got to work quickly, as soon as they had their pages.

"Jay-Jay," Cheryl whispered to her brother.

"Huh?" He responded, not looking up from his page, making a few more a's on the lines, until he heard his sister yelp and say: "He's pulling my hair…" she whimpered, holding her hands on the back of her head and dropping her head on her desk, as a boy in the kid at one desk behind them, tugs on her ginger locks. Jason turned around to face the boy.

"Quit it!" He told the boy, "Leave her alone, okay? Or I'll tell Ms. Grundy."

The boy huffed and leaned back in his chair, arms folded.

"Jason. It's quiet work time. Please." The teacher said, and the boy smirked at him.

"Sorry…" Jason grumbled. Cheryl beamed at him, and he smiled back at her, and they both got back to work, but not until Jason said: "Sorry, Cher. I told you they'd be nice. They aren't."

Cheryl said nothing in response. She looked at her paper and doodled a little picture for him in the margins. She passed it to him before handing it into the teacher at the end of class. He smiled and thanked her.

The end of the day took forever to get there. They got a message from their parents saying they can't get them today, and they had to walk home. Jason knew the way, for the most part. He led his terrified, crying twin with him towards their house.

That was the first time she remembers when he stood up for her… it always warmed her heart. But now, he was gone. And she's missing him more than the day in fourth grade when she was sick at home.

Her parents hadn't cared enough to take her to a doctor, but her father had stayed in his study, not because he wanted to. He still had to anyways, to work on some paperwork, while her mother went to see some family out of town for a few days. His study was only three doors down from hers, but she felt like he was watching her every move, from inches away and the blow of the ceiling fan felt like breath on her skin, and she couldn't sleep, as she was told to.

She had some kind of stomach flu, is what her mother said. Her father said she was probably just faking it, but the night before when she'd thrown up, and was unable to sleep, due to a 'hot and painful' feeling in her stomach, as she described it.

So, she was allowed to stay home, more like ordered to. She would have rather had Jason with her, and he wanted to stay, but he had his final game today. They were separated, and she was miserable. Maybe a few minutes of sleep here and there, but she was always awoken by the searing pain in her stomach.

She tried to keep her cries under control, letting a pained groan escape when she couldn't bear until her brother returned.

"Cheryl…" He'd said from her open bedroom door, lightly tapping the wood. She weakly turned to look at him. She was glad he'd come here first. He hadn't even taken off his football uniform yet.

"How are you?" Jason said, walking over to her and sitting next to her, taking her hand. Cheryl didn't trust her voice, so she shook her head, hoping their 'twin telepathy' would tell him the rest.

"Not any better, Huh." She was thankful when he understood, "Want me to tell dad? I can take you to the hospital." Cheryl shook her head faster, then she felt sick again and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt a strong hand pull her upright, and practically carry her to her bathroom. She knew Jason was taller and much stronger and physically fit, but she never imagined he could lift her. She was sick before she knew it. She felt Jason's hands in her hair, holding it back while with the other he gently gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Cheryl stayed there for a while, Jason got her some water from the kitchen and came back, she was leaning against the wall, half-asleep.

"Come on Cher…" Jason mumbled, he left the cup on the counter and lifted her up, she sleepily leaned onto him. He took her to her bed and laid her down, going back for her water. He flushed her toilet, closed the bathroom door, and went back with her, leaving the cup on her bedside table.

"Dad. Cheryl's got to go to the hospital." His young voice said, he called down the hall to his father and went into the study.

"I'm busy Son." Clifford said, but when Jason didn't leave, he lowered his glasses on his nose and stood up, pushing his office chair back, "Alright, Alright… Let me see her then." He waved a hand to him and followed Jason to his sister's room.

"God, she's burning up," Jason said upon seeing her in a much worse state than the one he'd left her in. She was uncomfortably stirring as she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Jay… Jay." She squeaked, reaching a blind hand out to him while the other stayed on her stomach. He rushed to her side and took it. Clifford lingered in the doorway, but came in and pushed his son away and scooped her up into his arms. Sure, this kid was god awful, but she was his daughter, after all.

"Jason, call your mother and tell her what's happening and that we won't be home when she arrives," Cliff told him, nodding to the cell on Cheryl's desk. Jason instead pulled out his own phone and called her while his father took his twin to the car.

"Jason…" Cheryl muttered, she missed her brother's touch. It was the one thing that calmed her nerves and eased her pain. Her Father's touch was cold and stiff. It made her squirm.

"Dad… you talk to mom. I've got her." Jason offered, to which Cliff didn't disagree. He took the phone from Jason after he'd momentarily set Cheryl on the long couch in their living room. Jason picked her up and went to the garage, picking out his father's car amongst the many they had, and climbed in the back with Cheryl, resting her head on his lap, waiting for their father to get in as well.

Even though her brother was so close to her then, he still felt so far away… But now, he was gone and she was alone with her parents. In the brutal, hellish place called Thornhill.

 **Hope you liked it! If you'd like a second chapter, please review, only takes a second!**


End file.
